For the Best
by I-heart-Television
Summary: Set in Season six but not following the season at all. Bosco and Faith come to the conclusion that it's in their best interest to seperate themselves from eachother and everyone they love. What happens when their new lives collide 2 years on?


Disclaimer: I own nothing…sad but true.

Summary: Set sometime in season six directly after Bosco was shot…yes it's been done a million times but I wanted to have a bit of a play with it like everyone else…

A/N: This is my first fan fic, I kinda had it set out differently in my head…you know when you think it up and the idea is perfect in your head…but you can't quite get it how you want it on paper? Well that's what's happened here, so please review and let me know if its bad or good or whatever I will love you eternally for it :)

It was dark, and everything felt close almost as though someone had moved the walls of the room in so that they were 2 inches from his face, nothing was normal, nothing was familiar, nothing was the same. Bosco didn't like any of these feelings and it didn't help that the only thing he could distinguish with any sense of familiarity was that he was tired, his left hand was really warm and man was his head heavy.

A brief panic began to set in when he realized his eyes were open but he couldn't see, but it slowly began to unwrap itself from his mind as he lifted his hand to touch his newly discovered bandaged face, and that's when it all came rushing back. The shooting, his brother's funeral, his mother getting injured, Mann and his vendetta, the attempt on his and Faith lives…oh god Faith…where was she? What happened to her? And what was that noise? Then as if waking from a dream he heard the machines, beeping machines, they were going crazy, one was going so fast he could almost swear that there were no intervals between the beeps.

"Nurse!! Help…someone… he's waking up" shouted a half alarmed beautiful voice that Bosco recognized as Faith's.

"Miss, we need you to move so we can help him" said another female voice that Bosco didn't recognize. Within seconds he felt the warmth leave his left hand and almost immediately wanted it back, so that's what that was; Faith had been holding his hand.

"Mr. Boscorelli you need to calm down, can you do that for me?" Commanded a man's voice. "Your heart rate is way too high, you need to settle, I understand you're confused but you are at Mercy Hospital and everything's going to be okay but you need to relax, we're going to take the tube out of your mouth and in order to do that we need you to be still."

Bosco immediately began to calm himself down; he needed that tube out so he could ask all the questions he so desperately needed answers too. He felt the man then come around to the side of his bed and position his hand on the tube.

"Okay Mr Boscerlii I need you to breathe out as I take out the tube, one...two… three". Bosco felt the tube being released from his mouth and gagged at the action but almost instantly felt better once the tube was out.

"Great, now that that's done I'm sure you want to know what's happened to you here".

Bosco tried to wheeze a "yeah" but all that came out was air so he gingerly nodded his head.

"I'm Doctor Jamos, I have been treating you for the past week, first off you'll notice that your head is bandaged, those will come off soon enough so don't worry about it too much. Now as for the extent of you injuries do you remember anything that happened to you?

Bosco searched his memory for the exact moment the doctor was asking about and slowly recounted in his head the events of the shooting before slowing saying " Shot…protecting faith…she ok?".

Almost instantly the warmth was back to his left hand and Faith's teary voice answered his most important question "Yeah Bos I'm fine".

"Good" Bosco coughed out.

"Mr Boscorelli you were shot four times…you're injuries and the severe blood loss that you suffered caused you to slip into a coma, you were out for a week, your waking up here today is only the beginning of your recovery. Now I don't want to overwhelm you with anymore details so get some rest and I will come and explain everything in more detail to you tomorrow" Dr Jamos explained.

Bosco was already feeling so tired he just nodded his head again and closed his eyes.

"Okay Faith, if you need anything or he needs anything don't hesitate to ask okay?" Dr Jamos said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Chris, thank you so much" Faith said just as softly, she didn't know what she would have done without that doctor even though he seemed a bit abrupt, he'd been so good to Bosco and for that she was eternally grateful.

"Bos, you should get some rest now ok? I know you want to know everything that happened but you need to rest up so you get better ok" Faith said her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. "I just need you to get better…please just get better. So don't say anything just rest, I'll be right here".

Hearing her voice so emotional made Bosco want nothing more to tell her he was going to be ok, but he was so tired, so instead he just squeezed her hand and started to drift off to sleep willing tomorrow to come so he could get some more answers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Bosco awoke again, but not to the same feelings as before, the closeness that he previously experienced had been eradicated and now as he opened his eyes the harsh rays of bright sunlight alerted him to the fact that the bandages had in fact been removed, well from one eye at least. He slowly turned his head and saw Faith sitting in the corner of the room eyes closed resting her head on the back of a chair, it didn't look very comfortable at all. Looking her over, he scanned every part of her body making sure that she was okay, he knew that she had said she was fine but he needed, no he had to see it with his own eyes to make sure that she was alright, he wouldn't believe it otherwise. Finally his eyes rested on her face, and a devastating realization washed over him. This woman didn't look like his Faith, this Faith looked broken, tired, overwhelmed and worst of all defeated.

"Faith?" Bosco called out.

Almost instantly Faith's head snapped up and she looked over at him with a weak smile "Hey Bos how you feeling today?" she asked walking over to him massaging her neck.

"Something tells me I have been better, how's Ma is she ok? Bosco asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she'll actually be here in 10 minutes to say hi, she came by before but you were sleeping, so she left".

Bosco nodded slowly. "I'm glad your ok Faith, I don't know what I'd do if you and Ma weren't" he said taking her hand in his. It was true he really had no idea what he would do if anything happened to either of them. Mikey's death was still too fresh in his head; and Bosco was gradually coming to the conclusion that too many people he loved were getting hurt because of him.

"Oh Bos, I don't know what I'd do without you either, I'm just so glad your awake" she admitted squeezing his hand back. She looked at the man in front of her now and was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt and responsibility. Look what she had done to this man, he was broken, his family was injured, she only had to look inward to her own life to see she was wrecking people's lives, her husbands her children, too many people she loved were getting hurt because of her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ty and Sully came walking in "Hey Bosco we heard the good news that you were awake so we thought we'd come by say hi!" Ty said as he approached the bed.

"Hey guys…couldn't stay away huh? I knew I was irresistible but this is just embarrassing" Bosco said managing a small smirk.

"Oh great he gets shot four times and he's still cocky, can we put him back in the coma" Sully said jokingly.

All four police officers laughed, and it seemed as though for a second everything was going to be okay.

"Alright guys I think I might go" Faith said standing up. "Bosco you gonna be ok?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks for being here with me Faith I really appreciate it, thank you" Bosco said giving her a small smile.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek saying closely in his ear "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, don't you ever forget that" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Bosco used his hand to brush it away before whispering to her with a fierce intensity "You're everything to me Faith…everything, don't you forget".

"Bye Faith"

"Bye Bos" she said looking at him before turning around and muttering a brief goodbye to Sully and Davis as she walked out of the room.

"She looked upset man what did you say to her" Ty asked after Faith had left.

"Nothing she'll be fine" Bosco sighed.

"I might go make sure she's alright. You two okay here?" Sully asked moving towards the door.

"Yeah man we're cool, see you in a bit" Ty said waving at him to leave.

"Don't you ladies talk too much while I'm gone, Bosco needs his beauty rest" Sully joked as he left the room.

"Bite me Sullivan" Bosco retorted, and with that Sully was out the door walking to find Faith.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Faith had barely made it to the car park before she heard someone calling her name. She recognized the voice immediately, it was Sully, maybe she could pretend that she didn't hear him.

"Faith, slow down, I know you can hear me" Sully called from behind her.

Dammit, there goes that plan "What do you want Sully" she called turning around running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I want to know what that was back there" he said catching up to her. "You walked out of there pretty quick Faith what's going on?"

"I don't want to ever see him again that's what!" Faith shouted emotionally her voice cracking.

"What Faith why?"

"Because I'm hurting everyone I love Sully, he can't die because of me! I won't have his

blood on my hands he means too much to me! I can't keep seeing him like this…and I won't, now leave me alone" she said turning away from him and walking away from him and everything she ever knew.

"Faith have you at least told him you love him?" Sully called after her, but the only answer he got was the clicking of heels on the pavement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Bosco what's up with you man?" Ty asked sitting down next to him.

"Ty I need you to do me a favour can you do it for me?" Bosco asked suddenly, ignoring Ty's question.

"Well it depends what it is man, what do you need?"

"I need you to keep Faith away from me, away from this room for good. Can you do that?" Bosco said a quiet pleading in his eyes.

"What? Why I don't understand" a confused Ty asked

" I keep getting the people I love hurt and I can't handle that anymore its too much, I'm going to go insane if I have to come to this hospital and see people in hospital beds because of me"

"Bosco this isn't because of you" Ty interrupted

"Dammit Davis I can't lose her ok and I'm not going to be responsible for anyone's death, let alone the woman I love, so once I'm better, I'm out of here and I'm getting away from all of you before I get you killed" Bosco said with steely determination.

"Wait a second you love Faith, does she know you love her?" Ty asked confused, what he was hearing right now was all too much to take in.

"Just keep her out of here Davis" Bosco said closing his eyes and turning his head away from Ty, he was exhausted. What he was doing was for the best; well at least he hoped so.


End file.
